Stupid Old Me
by Kiba Shi Koketsu
Summary: Kagome's friend is an abused freak, But what happens when she gets pushed down a well and meets people freakier than her? KougaxOC Kougaoc. Chapter Eight is up, People. :b
1. Chapter 1

'Nothing to do... Nothing to Do...' I Thought. I was at Kagome -Chan's House For a sleepover. She was My best friend,  
She Told me everything. But Kagome Was taking a shower, and everyone else was out of the house. I sighed And Pulled My headphones On my head. I turned on my Ipod and Scanned through the Songs. Once I found one I Was Content with, I Lay my head down on my arms and Listened to The Booming Lyrics.

Every thing's so blurry

And everyone's so fake

And everybody's empty

And everything is so messed up

Preoccupied without you

I cannot live at all

My whole world surrounds you

I stumble then I crawl.

I was So Preoccupied In my Song, I didn't Even Notice the White Haired Intruder Come into the House. I was too busy Staring out the window. But I did Notice Kagome Scream and Hear a Loud THUMP.  
I ran upstairs, Dropping my Ipod in the process. When I Walked in, Kagome was In her Towel, Her Dark hair Clinging to her face. There was an Indent in the Floor.  
"What Happened?" I asked, Concern In my voice.  
"O-oh. I t-though I saw S-something. It was Nothing!  
Really!" She Said. I didn't Urge her on, But I knew she was hiding something from me. But at the moment, I didn't really care. I nodded and Left the room, Closing the door Softly Behind me.  
Once Downstairs, I Unconsiously Walked into the bathroom and Stared at my Reflection. My long shaggy Black hair Framed my High Cheekbones, My skin a Weak Pale, While the only thing that Made my Features Pop, Were My Blazing Red eyes. That most people feared me for. But Kagome was Different. She Didn't Show any Signs of Fear. I started to Warm up to her, and She was my Only friend.  
My Parents were Killed In a Car Accident. I was sent to my Abusive Uncle. He was a Drunkard. He Hit me and Cursed me. That was why I Stayed at Kagomes house Most of the time. I Rubbed My sore arm, I Could tell Bruises were starting to form. I winced at the Sharp Pain in my Ribs. Thankfully, Kagome knows how to treat My wounds. A knock sounded at the door.  
"Yes?" I called out. Kagome Slowly Opened the door.  
"Are you Decent?" She Asked. "Hn." I Said Quietly. Kagome walked over and Noticed Me holding my arm. She Lifted it and Pulled Up the sleeve.  
On my arm, Trailed Purple and Brown Bruises Up to my Shoulder.  
Kagome Shook her head.  
"Why don't You come stay with me?" She Suggested. I froze.  
"Are you sure I wouldnt Be a Nuisance?" I Whispered.  
She smiled Warmly at me. "Of course not! Your like Family to us!" She exclaimed.  
I smiled Slightly, Which was a Rare occasion.  
"Well come on, American Idol is on next." She Giggled.  
I smirked. I loved watching Foolish Americans Humilate Themselves.  
Before I Decended the room, I Took one last Glance at myself in the mirror. My body was A Natural Skinny Size, While I had Medium Sized Breasts, Average Size for a Sixteen-Year old. My long Gangly Legs Stumbled out the door and Almost fell, But I Caught Myself on the Door frame.  
Stupid, Clumsy Me.

~~~~ The song used in this Is Blurry By Puddle of Mudd.

So, I bet your Wondering When She will Meet Kouga. And I bet you Know What The THUMP Upstairs was. :) Anyways, R&R!  



	2. Chapter 2

Kagome Burst Into a fit of Giggles. Simon Had just Got 'Woo'ed by A Kinky Girl In a Swimsuit.

Foolish Americans.

Soon I Broke into A fit of Laughter. Kagome Had tears Falling out of her eyes.

"I C-can't Breathe!" She Exclaimed. Just then, Buyo ran out the door. I Ran after him, Unknowing of My Actions.

"K-KIBA!" She Laughed and Chased after me. Buyo ran into The Shrine and Sit on the edge of the well.

"H-Here B-buyo!" I managed to get out. He Meowed and Put his Behind into the air, Playfully. A Jumped At him but he moved out of the way, Sending Me Head First into the well. I heard Kagome Scream my Name, But I passed out before I hit the Bottom of the Well.

When I opened My eyes, I saw A Very Worried Kagome Leaning over Me. I sat up, Then I froze. Why Hadn't I Gotten Seriously Injured?  
I stretched My Limbs, It didn't Hurt much Aside from the Bruises My Uncle Gave I went to my Surroundings.

Around me was A grassy Meadow, In the Distance, A Large tree Like the one Near Kagome's House. We had to be home? Didn't we? Someone Cleared their Throat. I Got sent back into Reality and Gave my Attention to a White haired Man, In a Red Kimono.  
He also Had Dog ears, Apparently.

Thats a New one.

His name shall be Mongrel.

"What is it, Mongrel?" I Said Fiercly to The Mutt.  
He glared at me.

"Show some Respect. I could kill you right here and now."  
He Said Irritably. I rolled my eyes and Looked to the Man next to him. He was a Young Man with Black Hair Pulled into a Short Pony-  
Tail. His Clothing Consisted of A blue two-piece robe typical of a Japanese Buddhist monk, leggings, And woven rice-straw sandals.  
He Smiled at me. I turned to the next.

Next to him was a Woman Her eyes are brown, just like Kagome's.  
There is also a pink eyeshadow on her eyes. She has long black hair,  
tied with a outfit Consisted of a traditional woman's Kimono.  
Over this she wore a long skirt, and straw is a very pretty young woman.

Beside Kagome appears to be a young boy with certain fox-like features: his legs, feet, ears, and tail. He wore A Blue shirt with a Yellow Jacket over it With Blue Pants As well. I almost wanted to hug him.

Where am I?

Kagome seemed to read my mind and Began talking.

"K-Kiba-Chan, Your In the Fuedel Era of Japan..." She started,  
Messing with the Hem of her Skirt. I Twitched.

"T-this is Inuyasha..." She Motioned towards the Mongrel. He 'Hmphed' And Turned the other way.

"This Is S-Sango..." She Looked over at the Woman. Sango Kindly Smiled at me. I Just stared.

"This is M-Miroku." She Pointed at the Monk. Suddenly His Hand was on my Behind. I Slapped Him in the face so Hard, He Bled. He put his Hand over the Mark.

"Forgive me, But I Have One Question." He took my Hands in his.

"Will you do my the Honor of baring my Child?" He Said. My eye Twitched.

Sango Threw a Large Boomerang at his Head. He Smiled while Rubbing the Lump.

"Sorry, I couldn't Help myself." He Said, A Sweat drop forming on his head.

Kagome sighed but Continued, "And this is Shippo." She Pat the Fox boy on the head Next To her. Soon my Whole Body was Twitching.

"Kagome..." I Began. She looked Scared. I opened my Closed eyes and Inuyasha was Suddenly in my face.

"How can your Eyes Be red? Are you a Yokai?" He Questioned. My hand Balled into a fist and I Brought my arm back, And My fist Connected with his face. He went Flying into Oblivion.

"Stupid Mongrel..." I muttered. I felt Tears Pricking at the Corners of my eyes.  
When Someone Asked about my eyes, It always made me Sad for Some reason. Kagome Seemed to notice this and Began To pat my back.

"Let me Explain..." She Started.

Yayz, Second Chapter, DONE! I hope you liked this one. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome Had to Explain It 5 Times to me. I just couldn't get All of this into my Head. It was Illogical. It was IMPOSSIBLE.

"Are you Okay?" Shippo Asked. Apparently I Was Spacing out like Normal. Kagome just sighed and Shook her head. She stood up and Held her hand out to me.

I Shook My head back to Reality and Took her hand, I stood and Looked around at my Surroundings. I Walked over towards the Well and peered down. How could Such a Normal Looking well Have such a power and effect on this time Period?

Then it hit me.

"K-Kagome-Chan, How was I able to pass through the well?" I asked Calmly.  
She Pondered for a Moment, Then She Walked towards me. She Pulled Out my Necklace from My shirt, It had the Pink shard that Kagome Gave me A Year ago. She said it was Very important and if I were to lose it, Bad things would happen. I have not taken it off Since.

"This is a Fragment of The Shikon Jewel. It allows you to pass through the well. We are trying to gather All of the Fragments to Put it back together." She Explained.  
I nodded and Looked down at the small Shard. How could Something so Tiny Be of Such Importance?

Inuyasha Glared at me Menacingly. I glared at him Twice as Fierce.

"What is it, Mutt-face?" I Growled. He 'Teh'ed and Began to Speak.

"Stop talking Like that, You remind me of Two people I Despise." He Retorted. I tilted my Head In Confusion. Two People He Despises? I turned to Kagome Questioningly.

"Sit boy!" She Commanded. The Necklace around his Neck Glowed and He Was sent Smashing into the ground. I smirked Triumphantly.

"Inuyasha Despises His Older Brother Sesshomaru," Inuyasha Scowled. "And Kouga, The Leader of the wolf Demon Tribe." Kagome Sighed.

Inuyasha's Ears pricked up. "Speak of the Devil, I smell Flea-bag." Inuyasha Said, Annoyed.

Just then, A Swirling Whirlwind Came Towards Us, And Whisked Me away. All I could do was Watch as The group Got Smaller and Smaller.

~~ I know this Chapter Is Short :( I just Have No Patience. Anyways, I bet your Wondering why Kouga took Kiba instead Of Kagome. But Remember this, Kiba Smells like Kagome Because Shes been Around her So much. He'll Realize this In the next Chapter. R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kougas View~

I Smelled Kagomes Scent. Another New one. I Didn't Recognize it,

But It was Very Similar to Kagome's. I Keep getting them Mixed up...

I sped Towards the Scent. Soon I Saw Mutt-face, The Monk, The

Demon Slayer, The Fox, And the Last Two, Were the Scents I kept

getting Confused...

I Picked up Kagome and Sped off. She Squirmed in my Arms.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" She screamed. Then I knew.

I had Picked up the wrong one. I looked down, To see a Pair of Pools of Blood

staring at me. How were her eyes red...? She does not Smell of a Yokai...

She Pounded Against my Chest. I rasied An Eyebrow at her.

"Your not Kagome..." I said. She Scowled and Squirmed once more. I Ran Down

the Canyon Not far from my Den. Then She started Screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU FRICKING JUMPING DOW- AHHHHHH!"She Screamed at

the top of her lungs. My eye Twitched. She Continued to scream.

"WOULD YOU STOP FRICKING SCREAMING!" I Yelled. She Pounded Harder on my

Armor.

"I CAN SCREAM IF I FUCKING WANT TO!" She Yelled back. I Ran up to the top of

the Canyon, Finally Back on Flat land. She finally Stopped Screaming And Crossed her

arms. Glaring Down At the Ground. She was a Peculiar one...

She reminded me very Much Like Kagome, But her Fuse was Shorter. She Shifted Uncomfortably

in My grasp. She Sighed and Looked up at me.

"Could You please get your Hands off of my Ass?" She Growled. I realized How I was

holding her. My Hand on Her Behind and My other hand On her neck. A Slight blush Crept Along

my Face and I Moved My Hand Behind her knees. I could feel A Hint of a Blush on Her cheeks, As well.

Normal View~~

I shifted Uncomfortably in his Hold. His Hand was... On my Ass... And It was REALLY Pissing me

off.

I turned My head to Stare at him Kindly in the eyes, But a Hint of annoyance. He Looked at me back.

I cleared my Throat.

"Could You please get your Hands off of my Ass?" I Said, None Too kindly. He Moved his Hand to Behind

my Knees. Well, I didn't Really Mean it that way... A Small Blush Crept onto his face, He quickly Turned his head

away. I felt The smallest amount of Heat in my Face. I could Feel him Smirking.

Cocky Bastard.

Soon he Rhythm of his Running Made My eye lids heavy. I slowly Closed My eyes and Drifted off into Sleep.

Kouga's View~~

Her stiffened form Relaxed, And her Breathing Was even. She must have Fallen asleep... I don't Blame her. We were

almost to the den. I smelled Mutt-face's Scent. Shit. I ran faster Towards the den and Soon I was walking into the cave. I

Lay her Resting Form on a Pile of Furs. Ginta and Hakakku Peered Over my shoulders.

` "Another Woman? She smells like Kagome. Can I eat her?" Hakakku Asked. I shook my head. If she was with Kagome, She

must have been a friend. If She got Eaten, Kagome would never Forgive me. And, Something In my gut felt... Weird when I looked

at her... Probably Disgust... Yeah... I Shrugged it off and Walked outside.

Normal View~~

I woke up, To the Smell of Wolves. I opened my eyes to find a Man with White hair and a Black Streak going down the middle.

I Backed up to the wall.

"K-Kagome?" I whimpered. The Man/Wolf's Eyes widened.

"IM GINTA! YOU MUST BE KAGOMES FRIEND!" He Exclaimed, Shaking my hand."You smell A LOT Like kagome." He Smiled at me. I just

stared at him like he was a Lunatic. My Lungs felt weird... Oh no...

I started Coughing. Blood was soon after. Ginta's Eyes widened and He Called out, "KOUGA!"

He walked in. "What...?" He Said, Lazily. He caught sight of me.

"What did you do?" He growled. I Shook my head.

"K-Kagome...M-M-Medicine..." I Choked out. He nodded and Darted out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Kougas View

I ran into The Wolf Den upon hearing A lot of Coughs and Hacks. I Had seen her in a Coughing fit. She pointed Towards the Cave Entrance and Said,

"K-Kagome...M-M-Medicine..." She could barely get out the words.

Then I Smelled Something, It smelled like rust. Though it wasn't.

I knew what it was.

It was her _Blood._

I dashed out of the Cave towards Kagome's scent. It wasn't far off. Less than A few Miles. I could Hardly Smell Kagome's Scent Through All of the blood and Mutt-face's Awful Smell. Seriously,

Has he ever heard of A hot spring?

When I had Seen her Weak and Helpless like that, It scared me. My gut hurt Again. I didn't know why. I brushed it off and Ran faster, realizing I had slowed down while in thought.

Now he could see them, A little Farther off. Mutt-face looks a little Pissed.

Good.

Kagome's View

He just Whisked her away like that. He had probably gotten the Two confused. Inuyasha had said they smelled alike. Of course, we went after her. I climbed onto Inuyasha's back and Miroku, Sango, And Shippo Climbed onto Kirara. I sighed.

Inuyasha growled.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" I Questioned him. His face Twisted in Disgust.

"I smell Idiot." He Snarled. He picked up the pace and Soon We came face to face with Kouga.

"Where is she?" I Asked him, Worriedly. He Snatched me from Inuyasha's Back and Ran away From the group. I was still in shock from being taken so Suddenly. _W-Wa-Wait a Minute!_ I thought.

"Uh, Kouga?" I Asked. He Turned his head to face me.

"Yes, Kagome?" He Replied.

"Why did you take me?" I Looked him In the eye. He Flinched and Turned his head Back.

"Your friend Needs her Medicine." He Whispered. I froze. Oh no.

Normal View

I sat there, Huddled in the Pile of furs, Still coughing, Covering my mouth so My blood wouldn't make a mess. Ginta was Panicking, And the other Wolf demon, Who's name I learned to be Hakakku, Was doing the same. They turned towards the entrance as Kouga entered, Kagome on his back. A sharp Pain Came suddenly in my Gut. Kagome teared up when she saw me there. She descended from Kougas Back and Pulled A locket from her Pick inside of her Skirt. It was the locket I gave her when we became friends. I was so happy. She ran towards me, Whispering soft words of Comfort while She took the pill from the Locket. If I broke into coughing fits, She had to keep my medicine close by because I was Incapable of Taking it myself.

She Put the Pill into my mouth and made me swallow, Soon after, the Coughing stopped and I felt my Eyelids get heavy. She Softly Stroked my hair.

"You scared me to death." She Murmured, Loud enough for me to hear. A small tear Escaped my eye and Was soon soaked up by the Pile of furs I was laying upon. Then, Sleep Took over me.

Just got Open office.

.

.

.

It's so much better than Notepad.

ANYWAY! I know that was short, But again, I have the attention span of a Five-year old. Ill be doing something, then Ill go outside And onto the field.

I have A Forest for a backyard. :)

I'm going to start Putting up Questions.

Inspired by DaniZaraki.

.

.

.

Gotta love Kenny

OKAY QUESTION:

Who do you think Is the most Stuck up Character in the Freaking Series is?

R&R~~!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal View

As I Awoke, No one Else was in the Den but A Large, Greyish-Brown Wolf. It stared at me. I slowly Extended my hand and let it stop in front of The wolf's nose, Seeing if I was allowed to Pet him.

He sniffed and Lowered his head. I Softly Stroked his head and Scratched The wolf Slowly Behind the ears. Soon A deep Rumble in his chest Purred.

He Inched his way Closer to me. His back into my stomach so it appeared were Spooning. I buried my head into His Neck fur and Ran my hand through the Fur on his Side. Soon I drifted off into sleep Once again.

I felt _Very _warm. Almost hot. I peeked open one eye to Find 'Kouga' Leaning against the wall of the Cave, Asleep. Then I noticed Four more bodies around me. One Wolf Had its Back pressed into mine, Another With its Head on my Thigh, And the other Two were By my Head and Feet. I smiled.

I Actually _Smiled_.

I was too busy engrossed in my Current Situation, I did not notice Kouga wake up, So his Sudden Voice Startled me.

"They Came of their own Accord." He Said. I Flinched at the sudden Noise other than our breathing. I looked up at him, My Pools of Blood staring at his Ice ones. I looked back down and Sighed.

"Wheres Kagome?" I Asked. I had Lost part of my voice, So It was only a Whisper. This usually happened when I Had _That_ Happen to me.

"She went out with Mutt-face and the others."He told me. I mouthed an 'Oh'. I lay back down, Hand Buried in the pile of fur next to me. Then I remembered something. I gasped and sat up quickly, catching the attention of Kouga and the now awaking Wolves.

"What is it?"He asked, Slight Tension in his voice. I stood and Walked up to him, Shoving my finger into his chest.

"Take me to The Bone-Eaters Well. Now." I commanded. He Scowled at me.

"Since when do you give the Orders?" He Asked, Raising an Eyebrow.

"Since _now_." I growled. I glared up at him and he Glared at me Back. Then I grabbed him by his ear and Drug him outside.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID WOMAN!" He Yelled. This only made me Pull harder. I Spun around to face him, Still holding his ear.

"Only if you take me there." I Challenged. He Scowled and Sighed. He gently Removed my Hand from his ear and Turned around, Squatting.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I could feel him Smirking.

"Get on." He Ordered. I gaped at him. There was _No way_ In Hell she was going to Sit on his back. I crossed my arms. Turning my head away. Then I felt Two Strong hands Pull me by my Arms and onto his back. Before I could Protest, We were Off In his Whirlwind.

I growled. We were at the well and He had just set me down. As soon as he Turned, A loud _SMACK_! Echoed through the woods. He put his hand up to his cheek.

"Ow." He mouthed. I Smirked and Sat On the edge of the well. I let myself fall back. Kouga's Eyes widened and He yelled something, I couldn't hear What he said over the Wind rushing in my ears. He Jumped down and Grasped My to his armor, Turning us around so he would take the hit. But we didn't. Instead, A Huge Flash of Blue light Appeared and There was a roof over us. He stared wide-eyed.

"Was there a roof there before?" He Asked. I Sighed and Started Climbing up the well. He Jumped out. Once we Were at the top, He gazed around in wonder. I flicked him in the nose and Glared.

"Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. That." I Snarled. He glared back at me and Grasped my hair.

"Because I thought you were going to Commit Suicide!" He yelled, Tugging on my hair. I winced.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?" I almost screamed. I Removed his hand from my Hair and Started off in a Different Direction. He followed.

"Where are we...?" He Asked Quietly. I sighed and Shook my head.

"Your in The future."

Lol Cliffy. I hate Cliffhangers. But I decided to do it to you because You tortured me by doing the same. LOLOLOLOL I love wolves. You know you've always Wanted to Cuddle one of those Beasties. Anyways...R&R~~


	7. Chapter 7

Normal View

Kouga Had made me Explain it Multiple times to him. It Irked me. A lot.

Soon I was heading in my Direction Once again, Kouga on my tail. (No pun intended) I stopped in front of a Two-Story House, with Plaid Curtains covering The downstairs window. I Motioned for Kouga to stop.

"Stay here. No matter what you hear." I Commanded. He 'Hmphed' And Looked way. I Sighed at his Childish-Ness and Headed towards the Home. I opened the door, The smell of Beer and Piss hit my nose. I was used to it.

There sat my Uncle, Hand on his Balls and The other Holding a can of beer. He was watching Some Random crap on the Small Television we had. His Balding head Turned Slightly. But he said Nothing. I walked Past the Drunkard.

"Where were you, Bitch?" He Asked me, His voice Raspy.

"None of your Damn Business you Arrogant Bastard." I Retorted. He stood up, Walked over to me, And Slapped me Across the face.

"Shut up."He Barked. I Punched Him in the face and turned to run, When He Grabbed hold of my arm and Yanked. I yelped in Pain as He Shoved me to the ground and Stomped on my Rib cage.

"You Shall not lay a frigging hand on my face, Got that?"He threatened, Slamming his foot harder into my Chest. I screamed in Agony.

"Not like there's anything to show."I muttered. I Lifted My foot and Kicked him in his Private Parts. He Yelled and Removed his Foot from My body. I Took that Chance and Ran to my room, Locking the door Behind me.

I Quickly Pulled out a suitcase From under my bed and Started packing the Few Clothes I had, Leaving the Revealing Lingerie My uncle had forced me to wear in my Closet. I Reached Into my Underwear Drawer, Pulling out a Box. I opened the Box to find the Locket My mother had given be before she Died. I opened it up and Looked at the Picture of my Parents. On the other side was a Small Clock. I Gently Placed it back into the Box and Shoved it Under my Clothing.

Next was My Bracelet my Father had Also Given me. One charm Hung off of it, Engraved in it was 'Ai Shi Teru'. I smiled and Placed it Next to my Box. I also Packed My Pillow and My notebook. I Zipped up the Suitcase. Then I had noticed His loud Yelling and constant Banging on the door.

I opened up my Window and pulled my Suitcase with me. I Jumped down to a Branch and Then to the ground. I almost fell over, But Two Hands Secured me. I Waved his hands off and Pulled My Skateboard from My Uncle's Mashed up Truck, And Quickly Headed Towards Kagome's House, And My new home.

When I arrived, I saw Kagome on the Porch. I Ran Towards Her and Showed her my suitcase, Smiling. Her mother Walked out and Smiled at me, Took my suitcase, and Went inside. Kagome looked at Kouga, Who was Right behind me, And shrugged. She knew how he got here.

I walked inside and Sat down next to Souta on the couch. He looked at me, And then to Kouga, Who was just entering the room. His jaw dropped. He ran over to Kouga and Grabbed his tail, and Yanked it. Kouga Jumped and Turned his face away from Souta, Holding his tail. I broke into Laughter.

Then Kagome's Mother walked into the room. She walked up to me and Smiled. She handed me a box and I looked at the lable. I made a '._.' Face when I realized they were Condoms.

"W-What the H-Hell?" I Shrieked. She Smiled at me. A Deep Blush Burned my Face as I Threw the Box, Too bad it landed in his Hands.

"Whats a Con-Dum?"He asked. I Blushed Furiously.

"Oh It's-" I Put my Hand over Kagome's Mother's Mouth. I glared at her. I walked over to Kouga, Snatching the Box from his hands and Throwing it across the room.

"Its nothing." I Simply Said, Irritation Hinting in my voice. He Looked Confused. I shook my head and Walked upstairs to Take a Bath.

I ran the water and Picked out my Clothes For after, Waiting for it to Heat up. I hung my Clothes on a Rack and Pulled a Towel Out of the Closet, Hanging it next to the clothes. I Undressed and Put my clothing in the Basket, And Stepped into the Tub. I flinched at the heat. I sank down into the water. I Massaged the Shampoo into my Hair, And Rinsed it out, My Silky Black hair Falling into my Face. I sighed and Moved It to the side, And Wrapped my arms around my Legs, Resting my Chin Upon my Knees.

A loud Bang sounded from downstairs, And then there was some yelling. I immediately Jumped out of the Tub, Pulled on my Towel, And Ran downstairs. I saw Mutt-face and Kouga Fighting on the floor, Kouga Pinning Inuyasha with his Foot. They both stopped and looked at me. Then I realized I was in my Towel, And that I had Unusually Large Breasts. I My face heated Furiously and I Looked away, 'Hmph'ing in the Process. I felt their Gaze on my Back until I Turned around the corner, Out of their sight. I sighed.

I pulled on my clothing and dried My hair. I came back downstairs To find Inuyasha gone And Kouga Sitting on the floor Indian Style, With his arms Crossed. Kagome Was Sitting on the Edge of the couch, Watching Buyo Paw at his Tail. Kagome's Mother came into the room and Cleared her Throat, Gaining our Attention.

"Time for Bed, Kiddies." She Said. I Sighed.

"MOM! WE AREN'T KIDS!" Kagome yelled, Storming up to her room. I stood and Headed up stairs, Kouga coming after. I opened my door and let Kouga in.

"Go to sleep in my bed." I Told him as he Was removing his armor. He stopped and looked at me.

"Where will you sleep?" He Asked. I yawned.

"I'll Just sleep on the floor." I Said Sleepily. Kouga was already in the bed, As I turned to lay down, Kouga Pulled me into the bed By my waist. I Gasped. I felt his Abs Pressed into my back.

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing?" I demanded. He smirked at me.

"Your Sleeping in _Your_ bed." He Whispered. I Could tell I was blushing, If I were blushing anymore, People would confuse me for a tomato. I gave in after Struggling to get out of his Tight grasp for the Tenth time. I pushed him away from me and I Slept As close as I could to the Edge of the bed as I possibly Could.

Oh god. You probably were thinking Dirty Thoughts In the Towel Part and the Recent part. -3- Shame on you. Shame on me too, Because I was trying not to get a nosebleed during this. Fluff~~

R&R~~


	8. Chapter 8

Me: …

Kouga: Guilty much?

Me: Quiet you! I'm sorry I have not updated in awhile. Nor have I done the disclaimer! -Facedesk- I realize that I have been putting too much words in capital, I'm sorry for that, I will try to stop but it is a bad Habit of mine. Hell, I'm only in Seventh grade. Kouga please.

Kouga: -Sigh- Kiba does not own Inuyasha, Only her OC.

Me: Now get to readin' Kiddies.

XXXXXXXXX/Kiba/P.o.v/XXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes drifted open, Still blurry from sleep. Bringing my hand up to my face, I slowly rubbed the sand from my eyes and attempted to sit up.

I was held down.

I blinked, looking over at the tan arm clamped tightly around my waist. Something inside of me twitched when I stared at my situation. At some point in the night, Kouga had pulled me back against him. I reached for my Alarm clock-It hadn't gone off yet because I woke up early-And put it right next to his ear. Grinning to myself, I pressed the large button in the back that said _Alarm_.

The loud, annoying beeping sounded throughout the room, Jolting the Wolf demon awake. He brought his hands up to cover his ears, sitting up. He turned his head in my direction and glared at me. I only smiled innocently, dropping the alarm clock on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled at me. I only shook my head and brought my fringer up to my chin.

"Ohh~ I don't know. Possibly for the fact that Your arm was in my way of getting to my breakfast." I told him, My voice getting bitter towards the end. His face turned crimson as he huffed and turned away.

"I did not." He objected.

"Did so." I countered.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did NOT."

"...Did so."

He growled and pushed me off the bed and stood up. I groaned at the large bruise that was going to form on my head. I frowned before angling my foot to get in the way of his feet. Soon after he tripped and fell on his face. Standing up, I happily exited the room towards the smell of breakfast.

XXX/Time/Skip/XXX/Normal/P.o.v/XXX

Still a bit angry from the events this morning, Kouga was looking away from Kiba as she waved goodbye to Kagome's mother. He was just ready to get back to his pack. Though last night would be one to remember. Going to a foreign place is enough, but the Future? He sighed, bringing a hand up to his face. He waved goodbye to Kagome's mother and Climbed into the well after Kagome and Kiba.

Something he did not notice before, was that this feeling was Uncomfortable, yet pleasant at the same time. The flow of power ran through his veins but it also felt as if he was being pulled apart by his limbs. When it was finally over he was relieved.

Kiba stretched out and sighed contentedly as she heard something in her back pop. She slumped slightly and yawned. Kouga almost grinned at her antics, but he caught the smell of something stupid.

Mutt-face.

He grabbed onto Kagome, bringing her on his back once more. He then ran off in the direction of his pack.

"Doing this again are you?" A voice said. He looked back, Eyes widening. He felt so stupid.

He hadn't picked up Kagome.

He groaned and mentally slapped himself in the head for being so stupid.

She sighed and shook her head, Pulling a small rectangular object from the pocket of her 'Hoodie' as she called it.

He flinched as sounds began playing from it. She noticed and pulled out a pair of Headphones, plugging it in and placing them on her head. He sighed when it was gone but he could still hear the faint lyrics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heheh. Not gonna list the lyrics but if you wanna know the song I'm listening to, Its called _What lies beyond_ by Rebecca Angel.

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed while I was gone. I hope you are reading this latest chappie!

Bye Bye Lovelies.

(P.S, Link to song here! Http :/ www. / watch?v=TU44rtmXSPg&feature=bf_play&list=WLA081B58EA670B9A8&index=1 Take out the spaces!)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reviewing! Im so glad I have over 2k views! But that means A LOT of you haven't reviewed. =.=; Go ahead and read.

BTW IM SORRY ITS SHORT. I HAVE A SHORT ATTENTION SPAN.

Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN INUYASHA FOR GODS SAKES. _

I growled and smacked Kouga in the head. He howled in pain and almost dropped me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He shouted at me, his pace slowing ever so slightly. I grinned and pointed to his hand that was a bit too high on my leg, and it made me uncomfortable.

His face turned Fifteen shades of Red and Pink before he adjusted his hold on me. I sighed in relief and turned off my Ipod, shoving it into my pocket. I yawned and rested my arms on Kouga's head. I felt him twitch in possible annoyance. Good.

"That hurts, Woman." He growled. I shrugged and lightly tapped my fingers on his skull, bored out of my Freaking mind. Then an Idea hit me.

"Why do you like Kagome?" I asked. I could Practically feel the head radiating off of his face. I grinned slyly and Pressed my finger to my chin.

"Could it be your jealous of Inuyasha?" I wondered. He stiffened.

"HELL NO!"

"Oh, Okay. Then why?" He was falling right into my trap.

"Because shes Pretty, and She can sense the Jewel shards, and shes Loyal and-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Back up. You probably only see her as a shard detector. Sure she's Pretty. But what will happen when all of the shard are collected? You don't think she will give the whole Jewel to you, do you?" He paused everything but his legs and his breathing.

"And, you're a wolf Demon. She's a human. What happens when she gets Old and won't be able to live any longer? Find another mate and brush her to the side as just another woman?" I knew it was harsh, but I was just stating the facts.

He didn't answer for awhile, Probably contemplating this. He finally let out a growl and said,

"Kagome is my woman, I will die the say she dies." I sighed and brought a hand up to my face. He wasn't getting this at all.

"Well, what if she wants Inuyasha? Or decides to stay in her time when this is all over?"

"Then I'll let her. She can do what she wants." I smiled slightly.

"Good boy." I praised, ruffling his long black locks. He sighed as he reached the Den. Many wolves howled at the return of their leader. When he finally stopped running, he dropped me down on the ground. I pouted and glared up at him.

"That hurts, you know. All of us can't be Demons." I whined, standing up with a wince. He grinned.

"Well, you kept tapping your claws on my head." He grumbled. I looked down at my fingernails. They weren't that bad… I frowned.

"Well EXCUUUUSE ME, PRINCE BOY." I said, referring to Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Yes, I know. I'm a nerd.

He mumbled something about ungrateful women and stomped off into his Den.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the edge of the cliff I was currently standing on. I yawned and stretched out on my back, still not completely awake yet. Well, if Kagome and the others are coming, may as well wait.

And with that, I closed my eyes and dozed off.


End file.
